


Old acquaintance forgot

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, High School Reunion, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr Prompt "Nine and Rose, meeting again at a high school reunion" but I took out the word "again"





	Old acquaintance forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt.

Chris kept an eye out at the guests currently making asses of themselves in the high school gymnasium.  He was furious with Sarah Jane for making him come to help (he usually avoided this type of thing like the plague) but he wasn’t about to let anything go wrong on his watch.

He’d been teaching at the school for six years and had always managed to find an excuse not to take part in the annual reunion nights, but Sarah Jane, the headmaster, had told him it was this or his job.

He didn’t think she’d been serious, but he wasn’t about to risk it.

The trouble was that the reunions were the only event held at the school that served alcohol, and apparently people liked to drink when faced with people they hadn’t seen in ten years.

Chris’ blue eyes scanned the room again.  It was worse than prom- there were already three couples snogging in various corners, at least four of the six people involved had been wearing wedding rings when they’d come in, and they hadn’t come in with the people they were currently attached to at the lips.

Speaking of which, he noted a golden head that was alone at the edge of the scatter of tables.  He thought the owner of the head had come in with one of the blokes who had vanished into the locker room with his partner.  Chris debated going after the reprobates or talking to the spare.

It was an easy choice- one option had less potential for catching someone with their pants down.

“You okay?” he asked.

The woman looked up from the table and he saw that she had been doodling on one of the cocktail napkins.  He also saw that she had wide, dark eyes and a generous red mouth that looked made for kissing.

“Me?  Yeah.  Why do you ask?”

“Erm… your date just went…” he waved a vague hand, hoping that she would understand the indelicate implication.

“Must be Tricia,” she said, sounding unperturbed.  “Mick’s been talking about her for weeks.”

“Why bring you then?” Chris sat down beside her without asking.  She was far more interesting than the terrible pop music playing and the bad dancing happening.

“You can’t come to a reunion alone, you know.  Besides, he thought I might know some of the people here.  I went to school here as well, though I was a year behind this lot.”

“Nobody you know though?”

“Nobody I care to remember,” she answered, her eyes flicking over a few choice specimen.

“I understand that.  Never went to a reunion, myself.”

“No, I think I’ll probably skip mine next year after this experience.”  Suddenly, she turned her eyes on him, realizing what he’d said.

“If you’re not here for the reunion, what are you here for?”

“I’m a teacher at the school.”

“What do you teach? No-” she said, stopping him as he opened his mouth, “let me guess.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking him in from the top of his closely-shorn head, over his slightly daft face with its large nose and protuberant ears, down his black-leather-clad torso, all the way down to the steel-capped toes of his black boots.

“Physics.”

He blinked.  “How did you know?”

She grinned.  “There’s a staff list at the front of the building.  I noticed.”

Chris laughed out loud, and the girl grinned wider, her pink tongue appearing in the corner of the smile and sending his stomach into knots.”

“What’s your name?” he asked, surprised that his voice worked at all.

“Rose,” she said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

“The students call me the Doctor,” he said, and wondered why he hadn’t given her his name.

Then she laughed and he knew.  “Doctor what?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“Is that supposed to sound impressive?”

“Sorta, yeah.”

She dissolved into giggles and Chris felt a warm glow at the sight of her helpless with joy.  He had a feeling he might spend the rest of his like looking for something that was as beautiful as this sight.


End file.
